A Picnic Date, Told Chronologically
by Zhailei
Summary: The point of a picnic is to get drunk, get a tan, and watch the hot boys go past. Brooke/Haley.


_1. Apples To Apples_

"So what did you bring?"

Brooke holds out a bottle of wine; Haley raises an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

"Duh."

She breathes a sigh of relief as Brooke reaches into the bag. Another bottle joins the first, and she rolls her eyes.

"What? You didn't tell me I had to bring food."

"That's kind of the point of a picnic, Brooke."

Brooke waves a hand, already holding a corkscrew. "The point of a picnic is to get drunk, get a tan, and watch the hot boys go past."

She pours two glasses, and Haley takes one against her better judgement. "Well, you can't drink on an empty stomach. Here, have an apple slice."

-

_2. Trivial Pursuit_

"How about him?"

The wine spills over onto Brooke's hand as she gestures. Haley would cut her off, but she's more than a little tipsy herself, and besides, she's having _fun._

She scrunches up her nose as she considers the runner, and finally shakes her head. "Too tanned. Too muscly. He doesn't even look real."

"He doesn't have to be real." Brooke laughs, and Haley can't help smiling.

"He does for me." She scans the park, pointing out the next man. "What about him?"

"He looks like Lucas." Brooke pauses, and Haley glances at her.

"So ..."

"Pass."

Her voice drops for a second, and Haley leans back, refilling her glass.

"Ooh. Now him, I would take."

Haley looks over, and after a minute, she smiles. "Definitely."

-

_3. Candyland_

"Three Musketeers?"

"What? It's food."

"Brooke, we have food." She gestures to the picnic basket, still mostly untouched, and Brooke shrugs.

"You have boring food. I brought chocolate."

"You didn't bring chocolate, you found it in your purse."

"Whatever. Do you want some, or not?"

Haley leans over as Brooke breaks a piece off, her fingers sliding over Brooke's wrist as she takes it. She's pretty sure candy doesn't go with wine, but either she's wrong or she's drunk enough not to care, because it still tastes sweet on her tongue. Brooke grins, secure in her triumph, and Haley has to admit that Brooke might have been right about the whole picnic thing, after all.

-

_4. Scrabble_

Brooke's gesturing emphatically about something or other when the bottle tips over, and Haley reaches for it quickly. It was almost empty, which is probably a good thing, except she's not quite sure how they got through two bottles of wine in two hours.

"Oops!" Brooke says, her laughter ringing against Haley's cheek as she leans over. Her hand falls on Haley's thigh, and Haley closes her eyes almost instinctively.

The bottle falls out of her grasp, spilling the rest of the wine onto the blanket, and after a second, she doubles over, laughing.

By the time they've pulled themselves together, Brooke's even closer than she was before, and Haley breathes in. A stray lock of hair falls onto her cheek, and Brooke pushes it away.

"We've probably had enough, anyway," she says, and Brooke nods, her lips pursed together like she's trying not to laugh again. Then she smiles, and Haley smiles, and one of them leans in.

-

_5. Taboo_

She's pretty sure she didn't mean to kiss Brooke Davis. She just ... kind of fell, and Brooke was there, right in front of her, and the whole lip-touching thing was totally an accident.

That's what she tells herself, anyway. It works for all of two seconds, before Brooke's mouth opens against hers, and instinct kicks in; her lips part, her tongue slides forward, and from there, everything's kind of a blur.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she says at some stage, or at least, she's pretty sure she does. Brooke might have answered, or she might have just grabbed the back of Haley's head; whatever happens, they're still kissing a minute later, and Haley leans back.

"Brooke," she says, and Brooke just smiles.

She closes her eyes.

-

_6. Twister_

Haley's not sure she's ever encountered so many limbs before. Brooke's legs are wedged in between her own, one arm pinning Haley to the ground, the other pressed flush against her stomach. Haley's hands are twisting in Brooke's hair, her head thrown back as Brooke's lips move to her neck, and she barely notices the way the blanket is still wet underneath her, or the way most people are probably staring.

Her shirt is already halfway off, and she doesn't notice when Brooke's hands leave to unbutton her jeans, but she does notice when they're suddenly in her pants, tracing the fabric of her underwear. She'd pull away, but Brooke's heavier than she should be on top of her, and when Brooke's fingers dip lower, teasing at the edge of her underwear, she forgets she's supposed to care.

"Brooke," she say, and then, "_Brooke,_" and it takes her a minute before she can open her eyes.

Brooke's still there, still staring down at her, their bodies still tangled together. Haley's not sure how long it will take to extricate themselves; not even sure if that's what she wants, and when Brooke kisses her again, she's almost sure it isn't.

"I have to get home to Nathan," she says, and it's entirely the wrong thing.

-

_7. Connect Four_

She's pretty sure one of them should be storming off about now, except that they keep (accidentally? She's not even sure any more) brushing against one another as they walk, and by the time they get back to her place, it only takes a glance for Brooke to reach out, falling against the side of the wall as her lips find Haley's.

When they finally make it inside - she hopes Nathan wasn't waiting long - Haley can feel her cheeks burn, her nerves jumping every time Brooke leans closer.

"Did you have a good time?" Nathan's smiling, and it's easier than it should be to smile back as if her hands aren't tracing circles on Brooke's back.

"We had a great time," Brooke answers for her, and it's all she can do not to laugh.

Nathan frowns. "You look red. Are you -"

"Sunburned," Brooke cuts in, and they share a look. "My fault. I didn't want to sit in the shade."

"Well, don't forget to put lotion on."

Brooke's fingers trace her arm, _I could help you with that,_ and it's all Haley can do to keep a straight face.

Brooke blows a kiss at Haley as she steps towards the door, her eyes sparkling, then stops, studying Nathan a moment before she smiles.

"Next time, you should come with us."


End file.
